Your Letter
by Werewolf Mistress
Summary: Draco abandons Harry while he is still pregnant with their child. After the war has ended and Harry has won, Draco gets a letter from Harry. Death,HC,MM,MPreg,Oneshot


A/N: This is a OneShot! Hope You Enjoy

YOUR LETTER

At the end of December, of Harry's sixth year, Harry got pregnant by Draco. They had found out that they were soul mates at the beginning of fifth year, ever since then, they had been inseparable. However, their happiness didn't last long, at the beginning of June, two weeks before school ended, Draco had been summoned. After the Slytherin had come from that one meeting, things started to change, and about three days later, he abandon his six month pregnant mate. He had decided that it was best for the best. With the hope that when the war ended that 'His Harry would welcome him back, after he had explained everything to him. Hoping to continue being a family, as they had started.

However, what Draco did not know that he (Draco) was Harry's reason of living, though Harry loved their child, he could not live with the knowledge that his mate did not, any longer loved him, nor wanted to be with him. As the months past, a little of Harry died.

The baby was born, on September twelfth, in the hospital wing, with the help of Madam Pomfrey and Severus. Ever since his godsons abandonment, he had stood by very close to Harry, making sure he keep to boy safe and sane. Deon Edmond Malfoy Potter, weighted six pound, and eighteen and a half inches tall.

Through out the year, Harry had a lot of help from all of his friends, from both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. When Harry had gotten with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle had also befriended the Gryffindor's. They help him taking care of Deon, and with some paper work, incase something went wrong in the final battle.

Harry made sure that his baby boy, had everything he needed for now and for while he grew up. He made Severus promise an unbreakable vow, too, if anything should happen to him, Severus was to raise his child as his own, since Draco wanted nothing with neither.

After Severus, made the promise, he knew something was not right, he tried to reason with Draco, to return to his family. But being a stubborn Malfoy and Slytherin, he refuse, knowing that it would be safer if Harry and his baby, were no where near him, for now.

The time came for the final battle, Severus stood with Deon Edmond, another of his promises, he was not to leave the child unprotected, though he knew he could work around it. His promise was that he was not to die, in order to raise the boy. He was desperately working on a way to be able to go out into the field, and make sure Harry didn't do something stupid.

Draco through out the fighting, keep a close eye on Harry, helping when a Death Eather tried to attach from behind. Though he always made sure no one saw him, including Harry. Though Ron saw, and between him and Hermione they made sure that nothing happen to both Harry and Draco.

Harry was fighting his way to Voldemort, silently pleading that he won this war, he wanted a better life for his son. Not the pain, in which he had grown in. Finally he was face to face with Voldemort, they started to exchange some comments to one another.

Severus, finally thought of Dobby, the house elf. Ordering him not to loss sight of the Deon, to guard him with his life. After being reassured, a house elf word was as good as a wizards oath, Severus rushed out of the castle and into the grounds where the battle was taking place, he started putting numerous of the strongest protective shields he knew of, around himself.

After about half an hour of looking, he found Harry and Voldemort fighting, he could see lights of all colors shooting from both their wands, red, blue, purple, orange, pink, yellow, forest green, to the all to familiar lime green. Severus notice that Harry was toying with Voldemort at first, but then he got this look of intense concentration.

Harry started to gather all of his magic, concentrating the direction of said magic to his right hand, once he was sure he had succeeded, he finally performed the spell he had created, one that assured him the destruction of Voldemort.

This spell required the full magic from both the caster and their victim's. Harry had never preformed this spell before, and hoped that it went according to plan. Everyone around them stopped fighting, both Harry and Voldemort were engulfed in this brilliant white-teal light. The light surrounding them both lasted for about ten minutes, everyone held their breath, before in died down.

As the light died down, they were able to see the body of Voldemort, in a heap on the ground... Draco let out an anguish cry, before he dashed over to where Harry's lifeless body laid, four feet away from Voldemorts.

"Harry...my love please wake up..." Draco pleased, desperately shaking his mate in order to wake him up, "Please wake up love... you can't leave me... you can't leave our son... you need to fight and come back to us,... you have too love please!!!" he cried loudly.

Severus. Ron, Hermione, and Remus had also rushed over to where Harry laid, once they heard Draco first cry, they stopped close by, giving the grieving man some time alone with his soul mate. After a few minutes, Ron walked over to him, and between him and Severus, helped him to de-tangle himself from Harry, and brought him into the castle and into the hospital wing.

After three days of the final battle, Draco received an owl, that morning. He'd been sitting at the Slytherin's table, with his son on his lap. He recognize the owl as Harry's owl, Hedwig, at the sight of her, a pang of pain shot through him. Slowly he passed his son to Hermione who was sitting to his right, Ron was at his left, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were on the other side of the table. They had both taken to watching the blond ever since Harry's death. They were worry that the blond would do something stupid in his grief.

Draco slowly untied the envelop from Hedwig, giving her a piece of his bacon, before he pulled the piece of parchment from the envelop, unfolding it he checked who is was from, his heart stopped when he recognize the unmistakable penmanship of his lost lover. Taking a shaky breath, he started to read, his lover's last words. Severus and Remus also watched from the head table, when they saw Hedwig.

My dearest love,

Though you do not see me as such, I can not stop seeing you as 'My Dragon, 'My Love, 'My Lover, the father of my son, but most of all you are in my heart still 'My Draco. I know you no longer love me, but I beg you to 'Please not abandon our son, he already will... IS missing his daddy, don't let him grow up with out both his fathers. Severus has made an unbreakable vow, that if you still refuse him, for being my son, (though I beg you, not to look at him as mine but your's, try my love to ignore his likeness to me, and focus on his eyes that are yours) he(Severus) will take full care of him.

I have already arrange everything to make sure that Sev doesn't have to provide for him, all the accounts are under our sons name, with Severus as his guardian; if you refuse him.

Yes, my love... I know what you are thinking, this sounds too well thought out, for someone that was not sure if they may or may not die. And the answer is YES, I had already planed it this way. You see, I can not live my life without you. You are my soul mate. With out you I saw no way of living, I tried for our son, but the more I tried the more I died inside.

For his sake, I worked almost every night after that week you left me. I work hard to come up with this spell, that would not only destroy Voldemort, but would also take the life of the caster himself.

This way, you are completely free to love our son, and he is free, of having to grow up in a house where his daddy was a walking corpse. I would not have made him happy, had I stayed living for him, it is only you who had the power to keep me alive, inside.

Do not blame yourself, my dragon, for I do not blame you. After all, I was very lucky you even gave me a chance to experience what it was to love someone, and be loved back, though I see know, that was all an act. Though it does not matter to me, because the love I fell for you, came the greatest treasure that I could have ever had. Our son.

I will leave you be, my love, but please remember that my heart, and my soul, along with my love will always be with you, and our son. Don't hate him for my crimes, it is not his fault that his daddy is a freak, a worthless whore(like my uncle always said, I thought for a bit that wasn't true, but in leaving me, I saw... that all he said had been the truth.)

For Eternity Yours,

Harry J. Potter-Malfoy(at heart)

Both the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's, along with Headmaster Severus Snape and Professor Remus Lupin, had watched as Draco was first, surprise and then they watched as silent tears rolled down his pale cheeks. When Draco had finished reading, his hands were shaking uncontrollably, he let out an anguish cry, this one three times more anguish then the one he had let out on the battle field, in front of Hogwarts.

Severus got up from the head table in a rush knocking over his chair, running to his godsons side, where he was being cradle on the floor like a child in Hermione's arms, while Ron held Deon.

"Draco?... Draco, try to calm down for your son..." Severus said with worry coloring his voice. At this Draco raised his head and looked at his son, who looked so much like his daddy, he had Harry's unruly mop of black hair, and his facial appearances, though he had Draco's silver eyes, and his long aristocratic fingers, and built. After what seem like hours, but had only been minutes, Draco turn to look at Severus.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me godfather,..." he choked on his tears and sobs, "You warned me to tell him the truth, to confessed my love for him still..." he choked again, "because of my stupid bloody stubbornness, I have lost the only person that I have ever loved and that has ever truly loved me for me, not the Malfoy heir, but Draco, as I loved him for being Harry..." he said this all in one breath, trying to say all that he needed, before he broke down completely.

"Take a deep breath Malfoy, your not making sense," said Ron in a soft calm voice. Trying to keep it together himself.

"No... you don't understand... Harry planned this to end this way," choke,"he created that spell to destroy both himself and Voldemort... because of my stupidity he made sure that he came out of this without his life, he arrange everything for the baby's future because he knew that he wouldn't come out of this with life one way or another..." sob "Oh God! I left him to protect him, and instead I have killed him... I wanted to give him the family he had always wanted, I was planning to propose when everything was over, and every things between us both was right ... instead I killed my, soul mate..." with that he finally broke down, cry for the love of his life, crying for the greatest stupidity he had ever made. 'What, am I going to tell Deon Edmond! Gods!!! He will grow without his daddy because his father drove him to his death' were his last thoughts before blackness engulfed him...

The End

A/N: Please let me know how I did for my first one-shot. I have never been good with said anguish/angst stories, but I hope I did well enough, for you guys.

Please don't forget to review!!!

Hugs and Kisses to all my reader's and Reviewers.


End file.
